L'échange ?
by selene Magnus
Summary: Le danger rôde, y compris au plus près de soi ... Survivra-t-elle au monstre derrière sa porte ?


L'Échange ?

Elle ouvre la porte et cherche l'interrupteur. Merde ! Pas de lumière ! C'est vraiment pas de chance car elle connaît mal les lieux. C'est sympa à Olivia de l'héberger quelques jours, de lui laisser sa clé mais elle aurait pu changer son ampoule !

Elle avance prudemment dans l'entrée noire. Soudain des mains se glissent sur elle : une sur sa taille, l'autre dans son cou. Celle sur sa taille remonte rapidement sur son sein : Casey crie de toutes ses forces. L'homme la lâche aussitôt.

- Mais vous êtes qui ? / Demande l'homme dans le noir.

Ils ne se voient pas, aperçoivent juste quelques ombres, mais elle remarque qu'il se déplace vers la table. Là il allume une grande bougie et s'approche avec. Elle ne le connaît pas, et lui non plus ne l'a jamais vue

- Que faites-vous chez Olivia ? Vous aviez sa clé, pourquoi ?

Casey est abasourdie, et craintive aussi. Cet homme l'a attaquée, dans le noir et elle n'a aucune arme. D'ailleurs elle ne sait pas se servir d'une arme: il serait temps qu'elle s'y mette, elle se dit. S'il ne me tue pas maintenant ! Elle se recule tremblante. L'homme sent sa crainte:

- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Je suis de la police

- Qui … qui êtes-vous ?

- Dean Porter. Ne craignez rien, je sors juste mon badge, pour vous montrer

Il sort son badge et lui tend.

- Je vais remettre la lumière

Il disparaît quelques minutes. La lumière s'allume. Il repose sa bougie.

Elle regarde l'insigne : FBI. Dean Porter du FBI ? Ce nom lui évoque quelque chose. Et que fait le FBI chez Olivia ?

Il se rapproche d'elle pour récupérer son badge.

- Vous êtes une amie d'Olivia ?

- Euh , oui Casey Novak. Mais que faites-vous là vous ?

- Ah oui! Elle m'a déjà parlé de vous. Eh bien, c'était à la base une surprise !

- Vous vouliez l'attaquer !

- Mais non !

- Vous avez coupé la lumière, vous m'avez sauté dessus !

- On se calme ! J'attendais Olivia, d'accord !

- J'avais bien compris ça, oui ! Espèce de satyre ! Que lui voulez-vous ?

Il la regarde d'un sourire amusé. Et désigna pour elle d'observer la pièce autour.

- Si ça ne se devine pas …

Il y avait des bougies sur tous les meubles, plusieurs bouquets dans des vases, la table de la cuisine joliment dressée. Casey resta interdite : il avait visiblement prévu un diner très romantique, ce qu'il signifiait qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Olivia ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait un petit ami ! Du coup Casey se retourna sur lui pour l'observer : il est en effet plutôt bel homme, très grand et bien bâti . Eh ben quelle cachottière cette Olivia ! Elle cachait plutôt bien ses proies. Et assurément ne devait pas s'ennuyer le soir !

- Bon maintenant que tout est clair, si vous voulez bien avoir l'amabilité de me laissez seul, que je puisse de nouveau préparer ma surprise pour Oli...

Il fut coupé par la porte d'entrée et Olivia entra. Il baissa la tête découragé.

- Eh Casey, tu es déjà là ? Oh et Dean ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais dans l'Illinois ?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise

- eh, c'est sympa

Elle s'approcha pour lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule, mais Dean ne s'en contenta pas et l'attira à lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il devança sa réaction et dit en regardant Casey:

- Elle est au courant de tout maintenant

Olivia est gênée. Elle n'avait révélé à personne sa liaison avec Dean

- J'avais prévu une surprise pour toi. J'ai fini ma mission plus tôt que prévu, et je nous prévoyais une soirée agréable

- Du coup, c'est moi qui ait eu droit à l'arrivée en fanfare

- C'est à dire ?

- Il a coupé la lumière et m'a sauté dessus !

- Juste une petite mise en scène ! C'était pas bien méchant

- Quoi ?

- J'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas toi ! Je l'ai lâchée aussitôt

- Parce que j'ai crié, sinon …

- Dean, j'y crois pas ! Tu prévoyais de me sauter dessus comme un sauvage ?

- Mais pas du tout, il n'y avait rien de brutal ! Je voulais juste t'enlacer un instant !

- Sans oublier le tripotage !

- Eh, c'est pas pour une main sur votre épaule que …

- Ce n'était pas l'épaule

- Oui c'était la taille

- Ce n'était pas la taille !

- Ok, Ok ! Je m'excuse, Ok ?

- Dean, c'est pas malin, ce genre de truc ! Si je t'avais pris pour un agresseur …

- j'allais allumer les bougies quand elle est arrivée

Il se rapprocha d'Olivia et posa ses mains sur sa taille

- Je voulais juste t'accueillir agréablement

Elle sourit: - Depuis quand tu es si romantique, toi ?

- Depuis que j'ai envie de faire plaisir à ma petite amie

Il embrassa son cou. Elle regarda la pièce: c'est vrai qu'il avait fait les choses en grand !

- Dean, c'est magnifique

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'éloigna

- J'ai invité Casey quelques jours, ça va être sympa, non ?

Le visage de Dean montra sa déception

- Bien sur. Et notre soirée ?

- Dean ! Ce n'est que partie remise

- Hummm. Tu crois qu'elle aime le triolisme ?

Elle le frappa doucement sur le torse, en souriant. Elle adorait ça chez lui : toute déception ou désagrément était aussitôt transformé en humour !

- Je vous préviens d'emblée toutes les deux. Je ne couche pas dans la baignoire !

Il s'assit sur le canapé, les filles firent de même

- Vous n'habitez pas à New York Dean ?

- Non. Je suis à Washington. Pour l'instant / ajouta-t-il

Olivia le regarda inquiète. Allait-il repartir pour une longue mission ?

- J'ai demandé mon transfert à New York

Olivia se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et il répondit en passant son bras dans son dos

- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé

- J'attendais une confirmation

- Alors c'est accepté ?

- Oui. Au plus tard, dans 6 mois je serai là

Ils se regardent tendrement, au point que Casey se sentait un peu de trop

- Excusez-moi ...puis-je utiliser la salle de bain ?

- Bien sûr Casey. C'est par là

- Merci. Oh reste assise. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je suppose que je trouverai tout sur place

- Je vais te donner …

- Non non, je vais me débrouiller. A toute à l'heure

Elle s'éclipsa à toute allure, pour les laisser seuls. Évidemment ils en profitèrent pour se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre

- Dean! Casey va revenir d'un instant à l'autre !

- Tu m'as tant manqué. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise

- Quoi? J'ai bien le droit d'inviter une amie chez moi ?

- Mais non, je veux dire, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi si longtemps

- Moi non plus

- Épouse moi

- Pardon ?

- Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi, Je veux être ton mari, je veux que tu sois ma femme, je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, je ne veux plus vivre une seule journée sans toi …

Olivia n'arrivait plus à sortir un seul son. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura:

- Je rêve de te regarder t'endormir dans mes bras chaque soir. Je rêve que tu sois ma première vision chaque matin, je rêve d'une tendre vieillesse à tes côtés. Olivia, tu es toute ma vie

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une boîte, qu'il ouvrit:

- Accepte-tu de m'épouser ?

-J'accepte, oui, j'accepte

Alors il prit la bague de son écrin et la lui glissa au doigt

- Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange

- Je t'aime aussi Dean

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Casey n'en pouvait plus de rester silencieuse. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle était sortie de sa salle de bain, sans faire de bruit, imaginant sans grand effort leurs occupations. Si elle s'était attendue à assister en direct à une demande en mariage ! Elle ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps et poussa un cri de bête déchaînée:

- Olivia! Oh c'est merveilleux! Je suis si contente pour vous deux! Toutes mes félicitations! Et je suis la première à le dire! Tous mes vœux de bonheur! Oh c'est génial!

Ils arrêtèrent leurs embrassades et rirent de sa joie pour eux. Olivia se leva pour accepter les félicitations de Casey qui la serra dans ses bras. Dean lui, hésita un peu, vu qu'une heure plus tôt, il l'avait déjà un peu trop serrée mais elle se jeta sur lui.

- Attention! T'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir Porter!

- C'est nullement mon objectif, Casey

- Oh c'est magnifique. Je suis si contente !

- Nous aussi Casey / réplique Olivia

- bon, puisque la bonne humeur est en place, je propose de fêter dignement nos fiançailles / déclara Dean / Si ces demoiselles veulent prendre place !

Il les conduisit à côté de la table qu'il avait aménagée plus tôt

- Mais c'était prévu pour vous deux / remarqua Casey, gênée de s'interposer

- Oh et bien, Olivia va devoir se serrer un peu plus sur moi, ce qui ne me gêne pas, et on va rajouter un couvert

Il se rua dans la cuisine et ramena aussitôt assiette, verre et couverts. Il récupéra une chaise qu'il intercala entre les deux autres. Il tira une des chaises pour qu'Olivia s'assoit et l'autre pour Casey

- Votre majordome est à votre service, mes demoiselles / fit-il en s'inclinant

Les deux amies rirent et profitèrent de cette soirée en se laissant dorloter par Dean. Il faisait le grand jeu à toutes les deux, ce qui gênait un peu Casey tout de même. Mais l'ambiance était si agréable et détendue, qu'ils en profitèrent pour se découvrir elle et Dean.

C'était vraiment un homme charmant, et il était fou d'Olivia, sans le moindre doute. Casey était heureuse du bonheur de son amie: elle avait tant méritée d'avoir cette chance.

Casey observait le magnifique couple qu'ils formaient, si subjuguée qu'elle demanda :

- Vous n'auriez pas un frère, Dean ? Célibataire de préférence

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. Je suis fils unique

- Ohlala! Pourquoi j'arrive toujours trop tard, moi ?

- Mais Olivia est une bonne camarade, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien partager avec une amie

- Eh, tu perds pas le nord, toi ! ….En effet, je suis d'accord pour partager ….

- Hein ? / s'inquiéta Dean

- … mon lit avec Casey. Ce soir Chéri, tu dors dans le canapé

Elle se mirent à rire devant le visage de Dean statufié. Olivia lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Mais Dean ne savait pas bouder, alors il se mit aussi à rire avec elles, acceptant sereinement sa défaite

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, Je fais un simple emprunt sans aucun but lucratif<em>

__


End file.
